


Part VIII - A moment in Time  Mickey

by marishawrites



Series: A Moment in Time [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishawrites/pseuds/marishawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey’s moment in time, he can’t change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part VIII - A moment in Time  Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to thetimelady for betareading all my stories! She never failed me!
> 
> This is the final story in this series.

Part VIII - A moment in Time

Mickey

By Marisha

 

 

“Hey, you two!” Mickey called and Jack swung around taking Martha’s hand.

“Oh, I thought I got rid of you.”

Mickey snorted and jogged to catch up. “Not so easily.” He fell in step with them. “So, where are we heading?”

“We?” Jack asked pointedly.

“Well,” Mickey buried his hands in his pockets. “Heard you could use a few more people on your team.

Jack cocked an eyebrow.

“I have references,” Mickey pushed his chin out. “Um, well, in the parallel world.” Mickey shrugged with a grin. “I worked for Pete’s Torchwood with Rose-,” He paused and looked over his shoulder at the empty space the TARDIS had just vacated.

Rose. Would he regret this moment? This split decision? He’d never see her again now – never ever. He swallowed hard fighting the lump in his throat when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“We all lost her, and – him,” Jack told him softly.

Mickey turned to him with a blank expression.

“The Doctor,” Jack murmured. “I just have this feeling, we won’t see him again.”

“What do you mean?” Martha looked at Jack with wide eyes.

Jack shrugged. “Just a gut feeling.” He put his arms around both, squeezing tight and changing the mood. “At least we have each other.” He clapped them on the back and grinned wide from one to the other as he marched them down the path.

A bit uncomfortable but relieved, Mickey grinned back. He peeked over to Martha. She caught his gaze and smiled back.

A fuzzy feeling rushed through him. He wasn’t alone and if he interpreted her promising smile correctly, he wouldn’t regret this moment.

 

The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
